Luck of the Irish
by Crazyforkasey
Summary: When Harry get transferred to Easy Company he meets his platoon sergeant, and she is not like any one he has ever met before. Chris meets her new platoon lieutenant and he is well different Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_I know another new Story from me, and is she actually going to finish this one?_**

**_Yes I am this one is different from my other stories and will focus on the enlisted men and one of my favorite officers Harry _**

**_anyway enjoy and review please, please_**

* * *

**_Camp McKall May 1943_**

Lieutenant Winters walked into the Hut he shared with his friend and fellow officer Lewis Nixon, from Nixon, New Jersey.

Nixon was packing his bags, after a year with putting up with Sobel and his tyranny, Nixon had requested a transfer to battalion and luck would have it, there was an open position as Battalion S2.

There was another officer in the hut, the new 1st platoon lieutenant Harry Welsh, fresh out of OCS, he had been transferred from the 504th of the 82nd airborne, to the 506th

Winter walked in and nodded to the new officer and looked at his friend "So you are finally moving up to your chums at battalion staff"

"Yeah, they need some of the Nixon genius op there" Nixon replied

The new lieutenant Harry Welsh looked at the two men "I hear a lot of rumblings"

"Yeah Sobel, he gets jumpy and then you get killed" Nixon replied

Winters looked at the two men "If we are going to discuss this, let's do it among our self"

Winters noticed Sobel standing at the door to the hut and jumped to attention, Sobel gave the three officers a cold stare "1st platoon Ready" Sobel asked

"Ready and information, ready to move out" Winters told Sobel

Sobel gave the three officers one last glare and walked out of the hut.

The men let out a collective mumble and Nixon returned to his packing.

None of them had noticed the sergeant, who had been waiting for the company commander to leave.

Winters looked out of the door and noticed the smiling sergeant. The young sergeant always surprised him, she was able to smile no matter what, even thru all the crap Sobel had put them thru, she just smiled and kept the company's morale up.

"Sergeant Christenson, what can I do for you" He asked

"The men are ready to move out" the young sergeant replied

"Very well, move them out" Winters told Christenson

The sergeant didn't move, her eyes was fixed on the new lieutenant. Winters turned and looked at Welsh, and noticed the lieutenant had a goofy smile on his face.

"Sergeant Christensen? Sergeant dismissed" Winters said

Christensen snapped out of the state she had been in, saluted the officers and walked away, after about a hundred yards she turned and looked over her shoulder, and shot the officers her million dollar smile.

Winters looked at Welsh "Don't even think about it"

Welsh looked at Winters "I wouldn't dream of it"

Winters just shook his head and smiled.

…..

Sergeant Lauren "Chris" Christenson walked back to first platoon, she had been their platoon sergeant since Fort Benning, when they lost their sergeant to battalion staff.

The men was waiting to get the order, to move out and get on the train. Liebgott, Cobb and Shifty was sitting and talking about Sobel "The way I see it, either the Krauts get him or one of us is"

Liebgott noticed his favorite platoon sergeant approach them and smiled "Well, I am always fumbling with grenades, or maybe Chris will take care of him for us, right Sarge?"

Shifty looked at the two men "Well the army must have put him in charge for reason"

"Yeah, cause the army wouldn't make a mistake, right Shift?" Chris said.

"What's the word Sarge" Liebgott asked

"Well, we have a new lieutenant and we are moving out" Chris sat down next to Liebgott and looked around for her twin brother Pat Christenson

Pat was the platoon machine gunner. Chris loved her brother more than anything in the world and the thought of him going off to join the airborne without her, just didn't sit right with her, so she bribed a doctor and cut her hair and enlisted in airborne.

Chris's cover as a man only lasted two weeks before her usual partner in Crime Floyd Talbert, discovered the truth.

**_Camp Toccoa June 1942_**

"Hey Christenson, are you about done in here? I swear you take longer than a broad to get ready" Talbert threw open the door to the barrack which housed first platoon.

"Shit" Talbert's mouth dropped open, when he saw his best friend was a woman and not a man

"Fuck, god damn Tab, have you ever hurt of knocking?" Chris hurried up and covered herself

The whole Company actually had passes to go into town for the dance Saturday night and Chris had lurked around, waiting for the men to leave the barrack, so she could change. She had become an expert in quick change of clothes. This time she hadn't been quick enough and poor Talbert had walked in on her changing into her button up shirt, and there had been no hiding she was in fact a woman.

Talbert looked at her "What…why…how?" was all he could say

"Easy, bribe a doctor and have your brother here to cover for you during the physicals" Chris dressed and walked over and patted Talbert on the cheek, "relax, everything is fine, I am still the same person I was before you walked in here 5 minutes ago, just with breasts"

Talbert was shocked, he didn't know if could keep this quiet, a woman in the paratroopers? he wasn't sure, but for tonight he would pretend everything was fine.

The night out and about town turned into a crazy one, Talbert limited Chris to two drinks and she wasn't happy, but she couldn't convince the bartender to serve her any more than her limit.

At one point during the evening Chris and her brother was dancing, which wasn't a bad thing, if it wasn't for the fact that they were dancing with each other and some of the men started to question the two "brothers" sexuality

Talbert walked over tapped Pat on the shoulder, Pat turned and looked at Talbert "Hey Tab, what can I do for you?"

"Pat, I know, about Chris and I don't like it" Talbert told Pat

"Tab, I agree with you, but I can't change her mind, maybe you can, I know she likes and trust you" Pat swayed, he had his fair share to drink and Talbert was fairly sure, he wouldn't remember their conversation tomorrow.

That made up Talbert's mind, he was going to Winters, to let him decide what should happen to Chris.

The next day the rest of first platoon woke up with massive hangovers, but not Floyd Talbert, he had decided to tell lieutenant Winters the truth.

The next morning Talbert knocked on Winters door, the officer was writing a letter, when he heard a knock on the door frame, he looked and noticed Talbert standing in the door looking mighty nervous.

"Private, what can I do for you?" Winters asked

"It's about sergeant Christenson" Talbert said and he continued to tell Winters everything

"Yeah that is…I'll take care of it" Winters told Talbert

…..

Chris was playing poker with Guarnere, Malarkey, Luz and Hoobler, when Sinks runner found her and informed her, her presence was requested at regiment HQ.

The table became quiet and Chris looked at her friends, she had become very close to the men in her platoon and she didn't want to leave them before she got her Jump Wings.

Chris walked to Regiment HQ, on her way there she passed Nixon and Matheson, she saluted them. Nixon had a smirk on his face, but Matheson looked at her, like it was the first time he actually saw her.

Chris knocked on Sink office door and she heard all she got was an "Enter", she opened the door and gathered in the office was Winters, Sobel, Strayer and Sink.

"Christenson, I hear you have some very interesting news, care to tell me?" Sink asked her

Chris dropped her head and then looked up she decided if she was going down, she was going down fighting "Sir, I can imagine that private Talbert told you I am a woman, so I won't even try to bull shit you, all ask is for you to allow me to continue my training so I at least will get my Jump Wings"

Sink looked at the young woman in front of him, the soldier in front of him, the soldier who had the highest marks in everything and had taken everything the army had to throw at her, and she just kept smiling and kept the morale of her company up.

"Lucky for you, some senator pencil pusher want to make an impression on the feminist groups, so I have permission to let you continue your training, but rest assured, if you fail to live up to the demands of your CO, you will be out of the airborne, private Christenson"

"Yes Sir" Chris saluted Sink who dismissed her

Before she left the office she looked at Winters who gave her an encouraging smile and a wink

Chris hurried out of the office and ran into her brother and Talbert, she had shot Talbert a dirty look, but told them she was still in the army and it would take more than Sobel and her being a woman to get her to leave.

After Fort Benning she was promoted to sergeant.

**_On board the train on destination Sturgis, Kentucky_**

Chris was swaying her way down the train, she was walking up and down the aisle, all the stop and go had made her restless and she was heading for Nixon, she knew he had whisky in his flask and she had every intention of taking advantage of him.

Nixon and Chris had become really close friends after a drunken night, when Nixon had spilled the beans about his marriage, his boarding school education and the messed up relationship with his parents.

Winters and a few of the other officers frowned up the friendship, but the two friends didn't care, they enjoyed each other's company.

Chris found Nixon, he was sitting beside the new lieutenant Harry and Chris sat down between the two, Harry who had been sleeping woke up, when someone accidently hit him in the stomach

"Oh, Oh sorry Lieutenant that was an accident" Chris had accidently hit Harry when she sat down

"It's ok, it's not the first time I been hit by a woman" Harry joked and Chris blushed

Chris looked at Nixon "So what do you have in your flask today?"

Nix knew then what Chris wanted and pulled out his flask and handed it to her, after taking a big gulp Chris handed it to Harry.

By the time they arrived in Sturgis, the three of them had become tipsy, but Chris felt like she had made a new friend in Harry Welsh.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer I only own Chris the rest of the men, belong to themselfs and HBO I think ;)_**

**_A thank you to my first reviewer, I hope you will continue to read the story_**

* * *

**_Sturgis Kentucky June 1943_**

"Ok boys move out, there are some cute Red Cross girls waiting for you. That means you to Nix" Chris shook a sleeping Nixon, who had been sleeping.

The men mulled out of the train, got in line and waited for the girls to hand them doughnuts and coffee.

"Hey Chris, you want any?" Talbert asked Chris, Talbert was next in line for coffee.

"Yeah, just a doughnut, I don't want any coffee" Chris told Talbert.

Chris was busy trying to find Winters and Welsh, so she knew where to direct the men, after they had their coffee.

The depot was filled with paratroopers and it was impossible to find an officer among all the enlisted men, who was starving for doughnuts and female attention.

Chris had a disadvantage in her height, and she just kept get pushed around, after 20 minutes someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Oh, Lieutenant, I what just looking for you, what are our orders?" Chris asked Winters

"We need to get the men out to the waiting trucks" Winters told her

"Ok, I'll get the men moving, they will be ready and on the trucks in 20 minutes" Chris saluted Winters and stepped back into the crowd to find her platoon.

Chris found Talbert and Grant "Help me get the guys moving, Winters are waiting for us by the trucks behind the building" Chris told the two men

15 minutes later the men from first platoon was loaded up and the trucks drove towards the camp. Chris was sitting in the back with the men. Most of the men were laughing and smoking, Chris couldn't help but think about what the next month would bring.

The truck arrived at the camp and drove thru gates, Chris sighed it was clearly a place where the army would prepare the 506th for war.

The truck stopped and the men jumped off. Chris was the last soldier on the truck, she was about to jump of when some held up a hand out to her, she looked down at Welsh and she started ignore him "just take my hand, I won't bite" Welsh said

Chris hesitated for a second, but took the hand, she felt a tingling in her hand, but she chose to ignore it.

Welsh felt the same tingling feeling Chris did and he held on to her hand for a second longer than he should have, he let go of it when the heard Sobel order Easy Company to fall in and stand at attention.

Winters and Welsh stood in front of first platoon and Chris was standing in the first row, with Talbert behind her.

Talbert had noticed the little moment between Chris and Welsh. Welsh had yet to prove himself to the men, from what they had seen so far Welsh was a good officer, but still they didn't know him yet. Talbert was still confused regarding his feelings towards Chris, he had felt a stint of jealousy when he noticed the look in Chris's eyes, when she looked at Welsh.

Talbert snapped out of his trail of thought, Sobel was pacing up and down in front of the company, trying to find some infraction, any infraction so he could punish the Company.

Sobel stopped in front of Chris "Sergeant Christenson, did you shine your boots last night?" Chris had to bite back a dirty answer.

Talbert and Grant winched, they knew Sobel would be hard on Chris "Yes Sir" Chris answered, Chris was about to cry, she did everything after the book and Sobel still hated her, she put on her brave face and just smiled, Sobel would never get her down.

Chris couldn't count the times, she had cried in the shower where the men couldn't see her, she knew she couldn't let them see her weak, she didn't want their pity, the only one who knew Chris wasn't as tough as she let on was her brother and he tried to help her as much as he could, without getting in to trouble.

"Well, I can't tell, Night guard duty for a week" Sobel said and looked at the company "Dismissed" he said and walked of.

Winters turned to his Platoon Sergeant "Sergeant Christenson, move the men out to bivouac"

"First platoon, move out" Chris said and the men moved towards their bivouac area, Chris looked at the land. Chris sighed and turned to her platoon.

Grant and Talbert had already pitched their pup tent and was digging straggle trenches.

Chris looked around, she assumed she would share a tent with her brother, she located him. Pat had already pitched the tent and was sitting with his sketch pad drawing the scenery before him.

"Hey, thanks for…" Chris sighed

"Hey, no problem, got to keep a roof over your head" Pat said and hugged his sister.

Chris dropped her gear of and sat down next to Pat "What do you think…" Chris said and nodded towards Welsh

"About what?" Christenson asked his sister

"About the new lieutenant" Chris said

Pat studied his sister ""I don't know, he is ok I guess" Christenson answered

"Yeah I guess" Chris said

Chris walked off to find Winters, she needed to know what their orders were.

Chris found Harry, Dick and Nixon sitting around a table with what looked like a map of the area on it.

"Lieutenant Winters, Sir, I was wondering what our orders are" Chris asked him

"Christenson, the men has the rest of the day of. Tomorrow, we are moving out on a three day maneuver" Winters told her

"Ok, I will let the men know" Chris said and wandered back to the sight where first platoon had pitched their tents.

Chris passed Grant and Luz "Looks like we have the rest of the night of, get some rest we are going on maneuver tomorrow"

Chris walked back to her tent, she needed some alone time, before dinner was served, she figured they would be eating SOS or Shit on a shingle, which was the Army's favorite meal for the men in the field. Made on a field stove, the dish consisted of creamed chipped beef on toast.

Chris climbed into her tent and laid down, she wrapped a blanket around herself and snuggled into it. She had always been one to snuggle and she and Pat had shared a bed at home. Chris somehow felt safe when she was wrapped up in blankets. Chris was tough, but also fragile and sometimes she had problems asking for help. Chris knew all this about herself and she was very well aware of the fact she needed to work on it. After joining the army she had definitely become better about asking for help.

The yell for Dinner came and Chris wandered over to the mess area, she got in line behind Luz and Talbert. The two men hadn't noticed her and they were talking about Chris and Welsh "Have you seen the way she looks at him" Luz said

"I noticed" Talbert said

Chris pushed Talbert on the back "Stop, there is nothing there, there never will be" Chris pushed past the two men while mumbling something about men being idiots. Why couldn't they just leave her alone, she just wanted to get to where ever they were going and kill some Germans.

Chris sat down next to Pat and after a while they turned and sat back to back. They were talking silently about, Baseball and home.

Winters and Welsh walked by them on their way to get some grub. Welsh kept looking at them while they walked by "Who is that with the sergeant? Her boyfriend?"

Winters followed Welsh gaze "Who, what? Oh, that is her brother"

"Brother, oh" Welsh and Winters walked past the two siblings.

Chris dropped her head and tried to avoid looking at Welsh. Pat knew what his sister was doing and smiled. He just shook his head, some things never changed, and his sister being to insecure and shy to admit to anyone, even herself, that she might actually like someone was one of them.

….

"This will be there largest airborne exercise to date and will combine paratroopers and glider borne" Sink was standing before the 506th

The maneuvers pitched the red army against the blue army. Easy loaded up in the C47. Welsh was jumpmaster on Chris's plane. Chris was sitting right next to him, it was schorching hot, the plane was weaving and bobbing, and Bull who was sitting furthest from the door, got sick and started to throw up in his helmet.

Chris was sitting next to Welsh and she started to get sick from the stench in the plane and so did some of the other men. Not all of them managed to vomit in their helmet and soon the floor was swimming with their breakfast.

Chris tried to hold it back and Pat, who was sitting next to her, found quite amusing, he did feel sick as well.

Chris couldn't hold it back anymore and she threw up in Welsh's lap. Chris not only felt terribly ashamed, she also couldn't believe she had vomited on a lieutenant, she was sure there would be hell to pay for that.

The green light came on and the soldiers started to jump out of the C47, Pat felt like someone had swung a wand over his head and put an all better spell on him.

After falling on her ass, Chris gathered her chute and found her Company. The order to gather around the CO sounded, the men assembled around Sobel who told them they wouldn't be moving out until dark. The men settled down and waited for the dark.

Chris had cleaned herself up and was sitting alone preparing her gear for the march, making sure she had everything she would need for the march and that she had packed whatever she needed to help her boys.

Welsh noticed her sitting by herself, looking a little pale and he decided to go and talk to her, just to let her know he wasn't mad at her anymore for throwing up in his lap. After they had landed he had chewed her out and Chris had apologized and disappeared, he hadn't seen her since and that had bothered him a little.

Chris noticed Welsh approach her and she jumped to her feet and saluted him.

Welsh just smirked "At Ease soldier"

"Sir" Chris said

Something told Welsh that Chris had chosen to put distance between them. After the train ride he had thought, they were well on their way to become friends.

"Sergeant, I just wanted to let you know…, that…Hell, Chris I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did" Welsh used her first name, somehow it didn't sit right with him to apologize to a woman using her last name.

"Thank you sir" Chris looked at Welsh, who opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say to bring down her walls.

"Well…carry on" Welsh turned and walked away

Welsh walked over to Nixon who slapped him on the back "She blocked you out, been there" Nix said

"Yeah, she sure as hell did" Welsh took a swig from his canteen

"Well, she's a tough one" Nixon heard Hester call for him and walked away.

…..

When Welsh walked away Chris looked after him, she felt a hand on her shoulder "You know, you can't really blame him, how pissed would you have been if someone tossed their cookies in your lap?" Talbert asked her

"I know, I guess I should apologize sometime" Chris sat back down.

…

The march started at twilight and they waded thru a streams and at one point they were climbing the far embankment. Chris making three feet just to slide back two. Finally Talbert and Grant had enough and dragged her up. When she made it the embankment, she looked into the eyes of a smirking Welsh, who didn't say anything, but just smiled at her and turned away.

Around midnight Chris was so tired of stumbling over roots, rocks and stumps she was ready to scream. So lucky for her the company was ordered to dig in.

Chris had the first night guard in the OP. When she got there, she noticed Welsh was in the foxhole.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Chris asked him

"Pulling night guard, get in plenty of room" Welsh answered her

Chris looked at the foxhole, it seemed rather small to her, which meant she would be standing almost on top of Welsh for the next two hours. Chris didn't know if her determination to stay away from the lieutenant could with stand the test of, standing so close to him for hours.

"Who dug this damn hole" Chris muttered under her breath and jumped in

"I did" Welsh smirked

"Figures" Chris hid a smile.

The night was quiet and the first 30 minutes no words was exchanged

Welsh looked at Chris, he was determined to get her to talk to him, "where you from Sergeant?"

"California, Oakland and You" Chris asked Welsh

"Pennsylvania" Welsh said

"Why the airborne lieutenant?" Chris asked Welsh

"To fight with the best" Welsh answered

"The best" Chris shook her head

"Why so cynical sergeant?" Welsh asked her

"Have you met Sobel?" Chris asked Welsh

"Yeah, I have…" Welsh let out a small laugh

"Then tell me we got the best" Chris said and signaled the conversation was over

Welsh looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye, he could tell she was thinking about something

Suddenly she asked him "Have you heard of the spaghetti incident?" Chris asked him

"No, can't say that I have" Welsh said

"Well Winters just got promoted…"

**_Toccoa 1942_**

Chris was walking into the mess hall, the men were packing away the spaghetti, or the red army noodles as she overheard Perconte call it.

Chris sat down next to Talbert and Grant "I can't eat this" she said and pushed the plate away from her

Grant shrugged and took the plate and helped himself too the spaghetti. Talbert however looked at his friend "Come on, when you think we will get grub like this again"

"I don't know, and I don't care" Chris got a chance to say anything else.

The doors to the mess hall flew open and Sobel was standing at the door "Easy Company, orders changed, change in to your PT gear, we are running Currahee"

The men groaned and changed into their PT gear.

…

"The mountain looked the way the bottom of our plane did today and the men who took Sobel's offer of a ride down the mountain, were gone the next day" Chris finished her story

Welsh heard two men approach and turned around with his Thompson, ready to fire the blank shots in the machine gun "Ship" he called out

"Yard" Guarnere's voice called out and thirty seconds later he and Toye appeared.

"Anything to report" Toye asked

"Nothing everything is quiet" Chris said and yawned

Welsh collected his gear "You got anywhere to sleep?" he asked Chris

"Yeah, I in a hole with Grant and Tab, so I am good" Chris answered him

"Ok, well sleep tight sergeant" Welsh said

"Yeah, you to" Chris sighed to Welsh's back as he walked away.

* * *

**Psst hey, click the review button**


	3. Chapter 3

Five days into the maneuvers and Chris was dirty, stinky and ready to kill for a goodnights sleep.

The regimental runners came back from the HQ with the news that, the Navy had shot down twenty three parachute transports of the 504th in skies over Sicily. Which brought a new perspective to the fact, they were going to war and could they avoid fratricide?

First platoon, with Shifty as lead scout, was walking through the Tennessee Mountains; the maneuver had taken the regiment from Kentucky to Indiana and Tennessee.

Shifty held up a hand and Chris motioned for the platoon to take a knee, up a head was a small cabin, perfect place for an ambush.

Welsh send out a scout, who returned and told Welsh that the family, who lived there, had seen the blue army, leave this morning and if the men wanted something to eat, there was plenty of fried chicken, so the platoon feasted on chicken and that night slept in the hay shed.

For Chris it was a welcome break, the food and the cabin, sleeping in door seemed like a luxury at this point.

Chris slept in front of the fireplace, she just fell asleep, when someone gently kicked her side, she looked up and noticed Welsh looking down at her "You sleeping?" he asked her

"Almost, what do you need lieutenant?" Chris asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk" Welsh sat down and leaned back against the wall; he sighed and closed his eyes.

The only light in the room, was the fire in the fireplace and the shadow danced over Harry's face. Chris noticed he looked tired and filthy, but she still like what she saw.

Chris sat up and pulled her blanket close around her and looked at Welsh "About what?"

"Hell, I don't know, I just wanted some company?" Welsh said.

Chris walked over and sat down next to Harry "So Limey?"

Welsh looked at her "Limey?" he asked

"Yeah, that's what the men call you, Harry "Limey" Welsh"

"Must be my Irish roots they are referring to" Welsh smiled and lit a cigarette

"Well, I guess it's better than what Guarnere calls Malarkey, I believe he refers to him as stupid Mick" Chris snuggled deeper into her blanket.

Welsh looked at Chris, the sergeant was snuggled up in her blanket and she looked like, she was about to fall asleep on the spot, Harry put an arm around her and Chris put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Tell me about home, tell me about Pennsylvania" Chris mumbled

Welsh told her about the small mining town where he grew up and about his friends and family, after ten minutes he heard a light snore.

For about a minute Welsh sat and contemplated going back out in the shed with Winters and the men or stay inside with Chris. Winters would probably chew him out if he stayed, but when he looked at the sleeping sergeant, he decided it was worth it. Harry Laid down next to her, put an arm around her waist and fell asleep.

The next morning Chris woke up, there was a warm body behind her, she turned around and there were Welsh snoring. All Chris could think about was, how much trouble she would be in if they got caught.

Chris slid out from under Welsh arm, grabbed her jacket and rolled up her blanket, she grabbed her M1 and hurried out.

Winters and most of the platoon was gathered eating breakfast "Sergeant Christenson, so nice of you to join us, have you by any chance seen lieutenant Welsh?"

"No sir, not since yesterday" Chris fibbed and hurried over to her brother.

Pat looked at Chris "I know you are lying, I saw the two of this morning, and what are you doing?" Pat worried about his sister.

"Nothing, I fell asleep, he must have decided to stay" Chris sat down and waited for the order to move out.

"Ok first platoon on your feet, we are marching back to the airfield, this part of the exercise is over" Winters moved out the platoon in perfect formation and they joined the rest of the company 2 miles up the road.

_**July 15**__**th**_

It was in the middle of July and hot as hell. Chris was once again placed in Welsh's plane and was the second trooper to jump. Once again the plane bobbed and weaved and the serial vomiting started once again. Welsh noticed Chris turning green and tried to move away from her mumbling "No, No not again, fuck noooo" he said when Chris managed to vomit on his jump boots.

The green light came on and Welsh got out of the plane as quick as he could. Chris jumped and felt a sense of relieve, as soon as she got out of the C47.

Chris hit the ground butt first and swore, she quickly collected her gear and found her CO. Chris decided it would be best if she stuck around Winters for awhile and avoided Welsh.

The company marched several miles to the Cumberland River and crossed it in boats, Chris still stayed close to Winters, but at one point she was ordered into Welsh boat.

Chris lingered for a moment, she wanted to be last soldier in the boat to avoid being close Welsh, so she let the other men assigned to boat on first and then got on. Chris thought she had escaped Welsh, but he was waiting for her when she got off the boat "You aren't safe just yet" he whispered to her and Chris could feel herself blush.

The maneuver came to its completion just outside of Camp Breckinridge; Chris thought she was in heaven hot showers and Barracks. that only lasted until she realized, she was sharing a barrack with the nurses. Chris hated the girly frilly nurses, most of them just wanted to flirt with the men.

When Chris entered the Barrack, she found out she was sharing a room with the head nurse. Karen was a spirited girl from Kentucky, she was 25 years old, and she had grown up on a farm and was the very definition of the farmer's daughter.

Karen had been stationed at Pearl Harbor, when the Japanese attacked. Her fiancé, who had been a fighter pilot, was killed during the attack.

Karen had been rotated back to the states and was now in charge of a bunch of scared, flirty, frilly nurses. Karen showed Chris around the camp and by the time they reached Barrack, Chris knew everything about Karen and the Camp.

Karen showed Chris to their room and when Chris saw her cot had actually madras on it, she dropped her gear on the floor, fell face first on the cot and passed out like a light. Karen just shook her head; there were showers in the barrack, so she figured Chris would be ok by herself.

Karen noticed a young lieutenant walking towards the barrack; he looked like he just stepped out of the shower and had decided to go on a mission.

Karen stopped in front of the door to the barrack and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The young lieutenant stopped and saluted Karen, who was a captain.

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" Karen asked him

"Ma'am, I was wondering if Sergeant Christenson was out of the showers yet." The lieutenant asked

"The sergeant is sleeping, so whatever it is you need has to wait until later" Karen told him

The lieutenant looked disappointed, but saluted Karen and walked towards one of the PX in the Camp.

…..

Chris woke up and peeled of her dirty uniform, wrapped a towel around her and went in search of the showers.

Chris stepped into the shower room, she wasn't alone in there, and there were three other girls in there. Chris looked at them; they all were feminine and soft in all the right places.

Chris on the other hand was all muscle and no soft spots, her arms, legs and stomach was toned, it made her uncomfortable and self conscious to look at the other girls who didn't even acknowledged her. Chris took a quick shower and went back to her room.

Chris was sitting on her cot drying her shoulder length hair, when Karen walked into the room "Good, you're awake, now there is a dance at one of the service clubs and we decided you are coming, you can borrow one of my dresses"

"I don't know, I don't think I want to go" Chris said and pulled her dirty uniform back on, she needed to go to the post laundry to get her uniform cleaned and ready for inspection.

"Come on, it will be fun, besides the girls want you to introduce them to your men" Karen said and winked at Chris.

"Really, cause I don't know if I want them to be swarmed by a bunch of girly nurses" Chris told Karen

"Why Miss Christenson, you jealous or is there a man, you don't want my girls to meet" Karen joked

"No Chris" said and blushed.

"There is, isn't there?" Karen nudged Chris with her elbow

"Sort of, but I am not going to do anything about it" Chris tried to get Karen of her back

"Well, let's just get you dressed and see how it goes" Karen walked over to her closet and picked out a dress for Chris.

Two hours later and several fights over what Chris should wear, the two young women were dressed, Karen in her dress and Chris in her Class-A's.

….

After dinner the two women walked over to the service club. Easy Company's privates and NCO's were already there, but there was no sign of the officers.

Chris found Talbert, Grant, Luz, Guarnere and Toye and introduced them to Karen.

Guarnere decided to try his luck, but Karen shot him down pretty quick, and Guarnere took some heat for it.

Chris was talking to Talbert, she had her back against the door and hadn't noticed Nixon, Matheson, Hester and Welsh walking in, until the men got on their feet and saluted the officers.

Chris got on her feet and saluted the officers and then sat back down and continued to talk to Talbert, ignoring Welsh completely.

The other officers found a table and sat down; Welsh lingered for a second and then joined Nixon and the other officers.

Nixon slapped Welsh on the back "She still not talking to you?"

"Nope, not a word since Sturgis" Welsh looked over at Chris

Talbert nudged Chris "You know, you are allowed to talk to him"

"Yeah, I know, but I better not" Chris said and asked Talbert to dance.

Talbert escorted her out onto the dance floor and Moonlight serenade came on. Talbert pulled Chris close and Chris put her arms around his neck, they were talking and laughing, as soon as the song ended, someone put a hand on Talbert's shoulder "Mind if I cut in?" Welsh asked

Talbert stepped back and smiled "Not at all sir" he knew the two friends need to talk. Chris had been avoiding Welsh, and she hadn't acted like the rough and tough girl she was, but had been shy and introverted.

I'll be seeing you came on and Welsh pulled Chris closed, he leaned in and whispered in her ear "I told you we weren't done"

Chris blushed and she had shivers running down her spine, she leaned in and put her head on his chest and enjoyed being close to him. Welsh ran his hand up and down her back and Chris sighed and looked up at, Welsh who leaned in ready to kiss Chris, but she pushed him away.

"No, don't, just…no" Chris pulled out of Welsh arms and walked back to the table, she put on a big smile and sat down. Some of the nurses had joined the men and Chris looked at them "So what did I miss?"

Welsh hadn't moved from his spot on the dance floor, he just watched as Chris walked back to the table and joined the other NCO's, he could see the fake smile she put on her face and he could see her mouthing to her brother, she was ok.

Nix, who had been to the bar and gotten a few more drinks for the table, passed Welsh on his way back "Come on, let it go for now"

Welsh joined the rest of the officers and a few drinks later, a blond bombshell of a nurse was sitting in Welsh's lap, He was drunk, so was she, and when she leaned in and kissed him, he just kissed her back; at least someone wanted him he thought.

Chris, who was also less than sober, turned and looked at the officers table. She noticed the blonde in Welsh's lap, and the passionate kiss. Chris turned and tried to listen to the conversation going on between Grant and Luz, they were discussing who was the better shot in the company, of course both of agreed it was Shifty. Grant was convinced Hoob would give him a run for his money, but Luz was convinced it was Chris.

"Didn't you see her shoot the point three at the range, I am telling yah Chuck, it's the sarge" Luz slurred

Grant turned and looked at Chris "I don't know, but she sure is the prettiest shooter in the company" Grant gave Chris a sideways hug

Chris smiled "I sure am, well guys it's been real nice, but this trooper is ready for bed" Chris put on her jacket and headed out of the service club.

When she got outside, she walked towards her room, but she never got that far, a large sob ran thru her body and she slid down the side of a barrack, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She knew she was stupid, she shouldn't let Welsh get to her, she was tougher than that, she had run Currahee in full gear and beat several of the men on the obstacle course, but one look from the officer and she was a mess.

Chris pulled herself together and shook her head, a shadow fell over her and she looked up into the eyes of Nixon "You know… this is your own doing" Nixon said and sat down next to her.

Chris sobbed "I know, I just wish things were different sometimes"

"I sure as hell don't, because then you wouldn't be here and how much fun would that be?" Nixon play fully nudged her.

"Well, you got a point" Chris smiled and took the hand Nixon offered her.

Welsh had walked out of the service club, he wanted to find Chris and talk to her, he watched the encounter between Nixon and Chris, and how she took his hand smiled at him. So that was why she kept turning him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

So I was reading a review of another story where the reviewer were saying she liked how the relatioship between the OC and the character progressed slowly and that no one ended up with the love of their life so quick as they do in some stories and I felt like I had to share my experience from serving and being deployed.

one month into basic training all the girls in my platoon including me were in a relationship with a Fellow soldier and some of us with officers, which is a bad idea believé me.

one month into deployment people were cheating on their spouses/partners. NOT EVERYBODY CHEATED, so dont yell at me, but some did.

Just a glimpse into what it is like when you put a Group of Young adults together.

Well enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chris looked around Fort Bragg, It was clearly a staging area, the division prepared to get shipped over sea, not that anyone was complaining, the food was better.

Chris sat down on her bed, and pulled of her boots, she was waiting for the boys to get back from the firing range.

Chris had just come of guard duty, which had been very awkward. The private who had been her guard buddy, had tried to ask her on a date and the CO on guard duty had been Welsh. So it had been a long day and on top of that Chris now had to march down to the firing range and sight in her M1.

Most of first platoon walked thru the door and Talbert walked over and sat down next to Chris "So how did it go with Welsh"

Chris looked at Talbert "It didn't, I still haven't talked to him and he treats me like the dirt under his Cochrane's" Welsh hadn't talked to Chris since the night in the club when they were stationed at Breckenridge, and Chris wondered what she did wrong.

Chris had thought it thru a million times, but she couldn't figure out what she did wrong. Sure she told him to back off, but welsh had been downright mean to her, so where the rest of the boys just had to deal with Sobel, Chris had to deal with Sobel and Welsh.

At first Chris had been upset and had cried when she was alone, from hurt and exhaustion and then she got pissed off, she now hated Welsh.

Talbert gave Chris a sideways hug "Don't sweat it, he'll come around"

Chris looked at Talbert and raised her eyebrows "I doubt it, guess he doesn't take rejection well"

Chris walked out of the door and Talbert looked after her. Talbert hoped Welsh would come around soon, preferably before Chris flipped a lid and went crazy on his ass.

Welsh walked into the officer's barracks, Nixon, Winters, Hester and Matheson were all there they went silent the minute Welsh walked in to the barrack.

Welsh looked around his fellow officers "What?" he looked at Hester

Nixon stood up and walked over and closed the door to the barrack "We were just talking"

Welsh looked at Nixon, this wasn't good Welsh could feel his Irish blood boil "About what"  
"Sergeant Christenson" Hester lit a cigarette

"What about her?" Welsh said and opened his foot locker

"You and her actually" Nixon said and waited for Welsh reply

"What about me and her, she made it clear she wasn't interested, but you knew that already didn't you Nixon" Welsh turned and stared at Nixon

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Nixon took a step, so he was toe to toe with Welsh

"Come on I saw the two of you at Breckenridge, don't tell me that was nothing" Welsh spat out

"I don't know what you think you saw, but Harry I have no interest in Lauren, she is not my type, she a little to…" Nixon didn't get any further, Harry took a swing at him, Nixon blocked the blow and pretty soon the two officers were fighting.

Winters stepped up and stopped the two "That's enough, now Harry you have somewhere to be and Lew I expected more from you"

Welsh went for Nixon one more time "Harry shooting range, NOW" Winters pointed at door

Welsh picked up his Thompson and walked towards the truck waiting to take DOG Company to the shooting range. Welsh noticed Chris trying to make herself invisible, he also noticed her facial expression when she noticed him approaching the truck, and it was one of utter disgust.

Welsh walked over and talked to Speirs, who was sitting next to the driver. They exchanges pleasantries and then Speirs smirked "Chris is in the back, so I figured you wanted to sit back there"

"I don't know, she'll just push me off the truck if she gets the chance" Welsh mumbled

Welsh climbed in the back, the driver closed the tailgate and the truck started to move. Chris, who had been a million miles away, lost in thought, jolted and almost fell down from the narrow bench, she hit her head and wished she had worn her helmet.

Chris thought about why she had joined the army in the first place. She was starting to regret it. Chris knew she couldn't leave her brother and the 50 other brothers she had acquired during the last 10 months, so no matter what they threw at her she would just keep her head up and keep smiling and not let anyone see her cry.

The truck stopped and the Dog Company boys jumped down. Chris was the last on the truck, before she could jump down a strong pair of hand grabbed her by the hips and lifted her down from the truck. Chris looked down into the eyes of Lieutenant Speirs. Chris just looked at him, what the hell was he doing?

As if Speirs could read her thoughts, he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Just messing with Harry a little" and then he walked of.

Chris followed the rest of the soldiers to the range, since she wasn't a part of Dog Company, Captain Gross told her and Welsh they could use the Far East corner of the range.

Chris sat down and aimed at the targets lined up. Welsh was next to her firing away. After emptying her clip and making sure everyone had stopped firing, Chris got up and walked over to the targets. Chris hated her new rifle, it hadn't been sighted in yet and she had missed most of her marks. Welsh walked over and stood next to her, he had hit all of his marks.

"I thought you were the next best marks man…woman in the company, guess not, you can't do any better?" Welsh smirked and walked back.

Chris walked back and sat down with a huff, she knew she was better and if looks didn't deceive the Thompson Welsh was carrying was the one he had showed up with at McKall.

They fired one more round and Chris had done a little better, but not much.

Welsh looked at her "Maybe you should just stay home with the rest of the women and cook and clean"

Chris looked at Welsh and walked of, when she reached the truck she climbed on board and waited for the men. Why were Welsh so mean to her, it couldn't just be the fact she had rejected him could it? No one was that mean. But then what was it about her that had pissed him of so much.

That night after taking a shower Chris was alone in the barrack, she was crying and she hated herself for it, it seemed like it was all she was doing these day, and she couldn't believe she had let Welsh get to.

Pat walked into the barrack and when he heard his sister cry he walked over and sat down on the floor next to her bed "Hey what wrong are you hurt, did he do something to you?"

"No and No, I just tired and I fucking hate the god damn prick" Chris sobbed

Pat held her hand for a minute "You know what? Enough of this, Guarnere, Malarkey Luz, Tab Chuck, Toye, Bull and I are going to Fayetteville and you are going to help us prime the pump"

"I don't know Pat, I don't think I am going to be very good company" Chris sighed

"Come one sis, get up and at 'em" Pat slapped Chris on the leg, Pat shook his head and walked over to his own barrack and put on his Class A's

A half an hour later there was a knock on the door "You guys decent?" Chris opened the door and walked into first platoons barrack.

"No, but I am sure you are going to come in here anyway aren't you" Chuck sniggered and Chris rolled her eyes and laughed

"How come you don't bunk with us anymore? suddenly too good for the good old first platoon" Luz asked

"Believe me, I would rather bunk with you than the bunch I am bunking with now, you know I am bunking with a bunch of girls" Chris laughed and shoved Luz

"Yeah that's got to be hell for yah" Talbert smirked

"Jealous much Tab" Chris asked

"YES" the entire platoon said in unison

Chris and men walked out of the camp and caught the bus to town, they got off at the town square and walked over to the Town Pump.

Talbert opened the door for Chris, the bar was crowded and Talbert escorted Chris up to the bar and ordered them a drink "So did you talk to him yet?"

"Nope" Chris popped the P

"You know he is only that mean to you because he is jealous and don't know how to talk to you, I think he is waiting for you to flip a lid and yell at him so you guys can clear the air"

"Yeah Tab, because this is the eighth grade and Welsh is just pulling my piggy tales because he likes me" Chris downed her drink

"I am right" Talbert turned around on the bar stool and noticed Welsh and Nixon walk thru the door, this was going to be good.

Chris was talking to Grant, they actually had a lot in common and Chuck was a nice guy.

Nixon and Welsh walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. Welsh noticed Chris smile to Grant and when she put her hand on his arm Welsh snapped. Lucky for Welsh someone else were out looking for a fight. a company of glider borne walked into the bar and started a fight. Welsh dove in head first, Nixon was to drunk so he just watched while glider boys and the airborne fought.

Chris tried to stay out of the fight as well, she saw Welsh get decked, she pushed thru the crowd and went over and picked him up "Come on handsome, let's get you out of here"

Chris got Welsh outside and then she started to go back into the bar, but the MP's showed up and a few seconds later the guys all ran out of the bar.

Chris found her brother and Guarnere around the corner from the bar, they helped her poor Welsh into the back of a cap and jumped in after. The cap took them back to the camp and Pat helped Chris get Welsh to his barrack.

The day after the fight Welsh sought out Chris "Sergeant, thank you for you know…"

"Don't mention it" Chris just said and walked away, Welsh didn't move he looked at her and shook his head.

…

**_Mid-August 1943_**

The division had been moved to camp Shanks 30 miles up the Hudson River. Chris and the guys was in a class room getting lectured by Sobel on preparation for Overseas Movement.

The Camp was dubbed Last stop USA and housed 50.000 troops at the time.

Sobel was boring as heck and Chris was sleeping on Pat's shoulder when she felt someone "Wake up sleeping beauty"

Chris turned around and noticed Nixon standing behind her leaning against the wall looking just as bored as the rest of them.

Chris rubbed her eyes and straightened up, she looked around the class room and she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Pat noticed his sister searching for someone and he bet he knew who "He is not here, he's on guard duty"

Chris rolled her eyes "for your information I was looking for Tab"

"Ah ha, sure you were" Pat smirked and got on his feet. He held out his hand to his sister, she was so transparent, she still had a thing for Welsh and after the night in the bar Welsh had stopped harassing Chris.

The two sibling walked over to the infirmary, it was time to get the inoculations they needed for deployment.

Chris was first in line and she took it like a pro, but her brother and fifty percent of the company whined and moaned.

Chris was waiting for her brother outside. Pat walked out rubbing his arm "Shit that hurt, my arms feels like two limp robes just hanging from my body"

Chris laughed "I got something that will make you feel all better"

Chris hooked her arm thru Pat's and together they walked over to first platoons barrack, Chris pulled a bottle of Whiskey out of her footlocker

"Look what I got" Chris showed her brother the bottle. Guarnere, Toye, Malarkey, Grant and Talbert walked thru the door and joined the party.

Chris held back she just had a sip of the whiskey, she didn't really like it she was more of a Vodka girl, but the boys seemed to enjoy it.

Grant and Talbert came over and sat down on each side of Chris "So, What's up with you and Welsh" Talbert asked

"Not that again Tab, nothing is up and nothing ever will be up with Welsh and I, he is and officer and I am a Noncom, end of story" Chris shrugged

"Well that's not exactly what I heard" Grant smirked

"What, yeah whatever Grant" Chris shoved Grant

"No seriously, I might have been standing outside the officer barrack and I overheard Nixon and Welsh talk about you, and Welsh likes you, like really likes you" Grant looked at Chris

"ok, I like him, but I am not going to do anything about it, I like how it is now, he looks at me and I drool over him from a distance" Chris laughed

Chris noticed her brothers facial color turn green "Excuse me guys, Pat needs my assistance" Chris got up and helped pat to the latrine, Pat was making out with the toilet for the next few hours and Chris had Bull carry her brother to bed.

The next morning there was quite a lot of moaning and cursing and most of the guys blamed Chris and her whiskey, it only got worse when they were told they had to take the screaming eagle patch of and that they couldn't wear their jump boots, because the enemy might know that an airborne regiment was shipping out.

….

**_On board the Samaria_**

The Indian mail carrier had been fitted with cots in the cargo bay and two men shared a cot, so they had to take turn sleeping.

Pat and Chris shared, which unfortunately for Pat meant he had to find somewhere else to sleep. Chris had refused to leave the cot since the first awful day when they had walked down what seemed like miles of stairs to the good awful mess and was served boiled fish and tomato. Chris had of course gotten sick and she was pissed, now the whole company experienced one of her major weaknesses sea sickness.

Talbert and Pat was worried about Chris she refused to eat, they practically had to carry her up onto the deck and when they got here there she got sick and after a few excursion to the deck they had to leave her. Chris was tired and wanted nothing more than for the endless journey across the sea to come to its end.

Pat had enough and decided to have Roe check out Chris. Pat found Roe with Spina and Al Mambre the three medics were sorting thru their medical supply.

"Doc, Doc" Pat called out and pushed and shoved his way thru the mass of soldiers.

"Christenson, what can I do for you?" Doc asked

"I need you to come and check out Chris, she won't eat or drink" Pat told Roe

"And you are just telling me this now, we left New York five days ago" Roe was ticked, he had failed, it was his job to make sure the men and in this case woman in the company was fit for fight.

Pat led Roe to Chris and Roe took one look at Chris "Well she dehydrated and sleep deprived and she needs to go to sick bay"

"You tell her that" Pat took a step back he wasn't going to be the one to tell Chris, she had to go to the infirmary.

Roe took Chris's hand "Lauren, you need eat and drink and I am going to transfer you to the infirmary"

Chris turned around and looked at Roe "No please don't, I can handle it, just don't tell any of the officers I am going be ok once I get of this damn ship"

Roe looked at Chris to reassess the situation "Ok, Ok I won't, but only if you promise me to drink some water"

"Fine I will just don't say anything to Winters or Nixon" Chris pleaded

Roe just patted Chris on the arm and turned and tried to locate Pat, he found him three rows down talking to the machine gunner from Speirs[DH1] platoon.

"Christenson, I took a look at Chris, she promised me she would start to drink, water that is, if she starts to drink she should be fine"

Christenson thanked Roe and Roe returned to his cot.

Speirs was standing listening to the conversation between the two Easy company men and he couldn't help but over hear what Roe was telling Christenson, it had to do with Chris and apparently she wasn't handling being on board the ship to good and if he was Welsh he would want to know something was wrong with Chris.

Speirs walked up to the deck, he found Welsh talking to McMillan and Winters. Speirs walked over and put a hand on Welsh shoulder "Harry a word"

Welsh and Speirs stepped away from the two other officers. Speirs scratched his neck "Harry I don't know what, if anything is going on between Chris and you, but I heard Roe talk to Christenson and something is wrong with Chris"

Harry looked at Speirs and without saying a word he turned and walked below deck, he found first platoon "Grant, Grant, where is Chris?" Welsh asked Grant

"Two rows up" Grant pointed to the third row of cots.

Welsh climbed up and found Chris, she looked like she had been to hell and back "Well you look like hell" Welsh said

Chris opened her eyes "Now I know I am hallucinating"

"Ah no, come on we are going up on the deck" Welsh pulled Chris to her feet

"No not again" Chris whined

"Yes and this time you are staying up there" Welsh pushed Chris up the stairs to the deck

The two of them sat down and Welsh pulled out his canteen and handed it to Chris "Drink"

Chris looked at him "I rather not"

"Drink or I am telling Sobel" Welsh smirked

"Fine, whatever" Chris mumbled and took a small sip of the water, she felt the cool water slide down her throat and she concentrated on the horizon, so she wouldn't throw up, it worked

"See you are going to be ok" Welsh tucked a strand of hair behind Chris ear.

"Well let's see" Chris said and turned and looked at Welsh

"Chris I am sorry for being a prick to you, I was jealous, I am sorry" Welsh looked at Chris

"Well you are forgiven, but Harry it isn't forgotten" Chris looked at Welsh

Welsh bit his bottom lip and looked ashamed "I know and I will do my best to make you forget it"

Chris gave Harry a small smile and nodded.

Welsh helped Chris on the rest on the journey and when the ship docked in Liverpool the two of them were up on the deck. Chris was leaning against the railing looking down on Liverpool, Welsh was behind her with his hand planted on the railing on each side of her, the two of them were finally friends again.

* * *

[DH1]S


End file.
